Si l'histoire avait été boulversé ?
by xxxloveItasasu
Summary: Un jour avec les personnages on s'est posé une question :  Que se serait-il passé si on changeait un seul moment de l'histoire ?  Lisez le premier chapitre pour savoir car si je vous dit tout maintenant, ça gâchera toute l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

La nuit tombait sur le village de Konoha. Le plongeant dans les ténèbres. C'était une nuit sans étoiles mais avec une magnifique lune. La nuit n'était pas particulièrement fraiche ni chaude. Elle était très belle mais, on ne sait pour quelle raison, personne n'avait envi de sortir cette nuit là. Ce qui faisait que les rues du village étaient vides. Seul un petit garçon courait dans les ruelles de Konoha. Le garçon semblait avoir sept ans, il avait des cheveux hérissés noirs corbeaux et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Le petit garçon portait un t-shirt noir où était accroché un éventail sur le dos avec un short noir aussi. L'éventail était le blason des Uchiwa. Bien sûr, vous l'avez deviné, le petit garçon était Sasuke Uchiwa. Le fils cadet du chef Fugaku Uchiwa et de sa femme Mikoto. Sasuke courait jusqu'à en perdre haleine car il était très en retard.

-Il est plus tard que je ne le pensais. Dit-il. J'ai passé plus de temps à l'entraînement de shuriken que je croyais.

Il continua de courir et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant une ombre sur un poteau. Il leva la tête et regarda attentivement mais l'ombre avait disparu. « Qu'est ce que ? J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un. » pensa-t-il. Il se rendit compte du silence de mort qu'il régnait dans le village. Il n'y avait pas un chat. « Où sont les lumières ? Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de dormir... » Il continua de courir pour rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui, commençant à avoir légèrement peur. Il tourna brusquement à droite et se figea. Des shuriken étaient plantés un peu partout mais surtout dans le blason des Uchiwa et du sang étaient par terre... avec des cadavres à côté.

-Qu... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'affola le petit garçon.

Il sprinta le long de la rue et vit de plus en plus de cadavres. Tous des Uchiwa. Les blasons Uchiwa à côté étaient détruis et en sang. Le sang des Uchiwa. Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement. Il y avait deux cadavres devant lui et c'était...

-Mon oncle, ma tante...

Le petit Uchiwa releva lentement la tête et regarda sa maison.

-Maman... Papa...

Il se hâta chez lui en appelant ses parents. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et ne vit personne. Prit d'une panique et d'une crainte sans pareil, il couru dans toute sa maison en appelant toujours ses parents. Mais il n'y avait personne. Le petit garçon déglutit et se mit à marcher le plus silencieusement possible, l'épouvante le prenant de plus en plus. Où étaient donc ses parents ?

-Maman, Papa !

Où étaient-ils ?

Un bruit de choc survint du fond de la maison. Sasuke effrayé accourut là-bas. Il arriva devant une porte. Il avança la main mais la retira bien vite. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas où étaient ses parents et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver derrière cette porte. « Il y a quelqu'un ici ! » Tremblant de la tête au pied, il cria :

-Maman ! Papa !

-N'entres pas Sasuke ! Répondit une voix.

Le petit garçon resta immobile. Devait-il obéir ? Oui, mais... Ses parents étaient peut-être à l'intérieur et sûrement en danger ! « Bouge ! Bouge ! » Sasuke prit la poignée et poussa la porte. Il vit ses parents par terre, morts. Et derrière eux, se tenaient un jeune homme, aux cheveux long, noirs et en queue cheval avec des yeux rouges.

-Nii-san ! Cria le jeune garçon soudainement rassuré. Nii-san ! Papa et maman sont...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Itachi Uchiwa, son grand frère l'observa, le visage neutre mais à l'intérieur de lui, il s'en voulait. Il avait tué son clan, sa famille, ses parents... Tout ça pour une mission ! Et à présent, il devait tuer son frère. Vite ! Mais il n'avançait pas et ne fit aucun gestes. Il n'arrivait pas... Il n'arrivait pas à tuer son petit frère. Il était trop innocent et trop fragile ! Il ne pouvait le tuer ! Mais, comment faire alors ?

-Quoi ? Pleura Sasuke. Pourquoi ? Qui ?

Itachi lui lança un shuriken qui lui déchira la manche. Le petit garçon regarda son frère. Non ! Non ! Ça ne pouvait être lui ! C'était impossible ! Itachi ne pouvait pas avoir tué tout le clan ? C'était impossible ! Il refusait de le croire ! Itachi était le futur chef. C'était un grand frère idéale. Il ne pouvait avoir fait ! Et n'allait quand même pas le tuer ?

-Nii-san. Fit le garçon la voix tremblotante. Pourquoi ?

Itachi ne répondit pas. Continuant d'observer son frère et se demandant si il devait le tuer ou pas. Sasuke le regardait à son tour. Ses yeux innocents le traversant de toute part et lui demandant qu'un seule chose : Pourquoi ?

L'aîné Uchiwa ne pouvait tuer son frère alors, il allait tout faire pour qu'il le déteste. Il devait le faire !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Questionna Sasuke.

-Stupide petit frère...

Il devait utiliser le mangekyou sharingan. Il devait le faire. Mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas lui montrer ses meurtres ! Alors, il devait faire autre chose...

-Ces corps que tu vois là, c'est moi qui les ai tué.

Sasuke regarda son frère terrifier. Non ! Non ! Son grand frère n'avait pas fait ça ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour tester ma force.

Juste pour ça ?

-Juste pour ça ? Tu les as tous tué juste pour ça ?

-Oui...

-Et... et moi ? Est-ce que tu vas...?

Itachi ne répondit rien et s'avança vers lui, le sabre dans sa main droite, le levant doucement. Il devait lui faire peur... Il devait lui faire peur pour qu'il le déteste. L'aîné leva le sabre. Mais Sasuke ne s'enfuyait pas. Il restait là et continuait de regarder son frère. Des larmes coulants sur ses joues. Il avait peur mais il refusait de se sauver. Il refusait d'y croire. Itachi abaissa le sabre et le rangea. Il passa devant le cadet. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Sasuke, détestes moi. Haïs moi et venges toi. Vis dans la haine et dans la vengeance. Pour qu'un jour tu puisses me tuer.

Il partit. « Non. Non. » pensa le petit garçon. « Non. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Non ! Attends ! Reviens ! Reviens ! »

-Attends Nii-san !

Sasuke courut derrière son grand frère. Il continuait de lui crier :

-Attends Nii-san ! Attends !

Itachi s'arrêta, se retourna, reprit son sabre et le mit devant lui. Son cadet stoppa à son tour. Il était essoufflé et ne cessait de répéter :

-Attends. Attends.

-Que veux tu ? Demanda l'aîné en mettant le sabre sous sa gorge.

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, ne me tues pas ?

Itachi surprit, abaissa le sabre et ne sut quoi répondre. Son petit frère attendait patiemment une réponse. L'aîné ne savait quoi dire. Les larmes de son cadet le laissait bouche bée. Que devait-il dire ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Ses larmes lui brisait le coeur. Alors, d'un geste irréfléchi, Itachi s'avança, s'abaissa et prit brusquement son frère dans ses bras. Sasuke se tendit et ne sut quoi faire. Son grand frère avait commencé à pleurer et cela le rendait perplexe.

-Désolé. Désolé. Pardonnes moi petit frère. Mais, il faut que tu me haïsses. Il faut que tu venges papa, maman et tout le clan Uchiwa. Il faut que tu me tues.

-Je ne veux pas. Pleura le petit garçon en enserrant le cou de son frère. Je ne veux pas te tuer Nii-san.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Je ne mérite pas ce nom.

-Je m'en moque ! Pour moi tu seras toujours mon Nii-san.

-Sasuke, j'ai tué le clan. J'ai tué papa et maman !

-Tu devais avoir une raison. Je suis sûr que tu as été obligé de le faire. Sinon, tu ne pleurais pas.

Itachi s'écarta de lui. Sasuke le regarda peiné. Itachi baissa la tête. Une main sur sa joue, le fit la relever. Le petit Uchiwa se jeta au cou de son frère. L'aîné rendit son étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Venges la famille Sasuke. Lorsque tu seras plus grand, tues moi.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux Nii-san.

Itachi se tendit. Son frère ne voulait pas le tuer. Mais, il le ferait si il le lui demandait. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas faire de lui un assassin.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Si tu ne veux pas me tuer... Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à le faire.

-Nii-san...

-Vis et sois heureux.

Itachi écarta son petit frère de lui. Sasuke voulut à nouveau aller dans ses bras mais l'aîné le repoussa. Le petit garçon se remit à pleurer. Son frère lui sécha les larmes et commença à partir. Sasuke le regarda puis hurla soudainement :

-Nii-san !

Itachi se retourna, un triste sourire apparut sur son visage et il commença à repartir. Le petit Uchiwa le rattrapa et se jeta sur lui pour lui enserrer sa taille avec ses petits bras. L'aîné se tendit.

-Emmènes moi avec toi. Dit le petit garçon.

-Quoi ?

-Emmènes moi avec toi, Nii-san.

Itachi écarta son frère de lui, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui fit :

-Sasuke, tu dois rester ici pour devenir un bon ninja.

-Mais je veux être avec toi !

-Sasuke...

-Je me moque que tu sois un assassin ! Et puis, tant pis si tu ne me dis pas tout maintenant ! Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que je sois avec toi. Tu es le seul qui me reste, Nii-san !

-Ce sera dangereux.

-Je me défendrai !

-Il y a aura des ninjas de rang S.

-Tu seras là ! Tu es le plus fort de tous !

-Sasuke...

-Emmènes moi avec toi !

Le petit Uchiwa se remit à pleurer. Itachi le serra contre lui.

-Emmènes moi avec toi, Nii-san !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Si tu peux !

-C'est juste que...

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Sasuke s'était écarter de son frère et le regardait en fronçant des sourcils. Itachi baissa la tête.

-Nii-san ! Regardes moi dans les yeux et oses dire que tu ne m'aimes pas !

Itachi releva la tête mais quand il croisa le regard de son frère, il ne put lui dire non.

-Viens Sasuke. Je vais t'emmener avec moi. Mais ce sera dangereux donc tu feras tout ce que je te dis.

-Oui, Nii-san.

L'aîné Uchiwa prit son cadet dans ses bras et ils partirent, laissant le clan Uchiwa décimé, dans les ténèbres de la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi portait son petit frère qui s'était endormit et sautait de branches en branches vers le village où devait se trouver l'akatsuki. Les heures passèrent et Sasuke finit par se réveiller.

-Hum.

-Tu es réveillé ?

-Quelle heure est il, Nii-san ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as faim ?

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux. Il se retrouvait dans les bras de son grand frère, dehors. Au début, le cadet Uchiwa ne comprit pas, mais les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il trembla. Itachi ayant sentit son tremblement, le serra contre lui comme pour le protéger. Le protéger de lui-même. Il s'attendait à ce que Sasuke ait une réaction normale. Ce qui aurait été : Le rejeter et l'insulter de tous les noms puis après dire qu'il allait venger le clan en le tuant.

Mais, contrairement à ce que l'aîné pensait, le cadet Uchiwa resserra son emprise sur le cou de son frère. Itachi se posa sur une branche et écarta son petit frère de lui, en prenant bien garde à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Le petit garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux noirs étonnés. L'aîné s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et soupira.

-Sasuke. Dit il. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, Nii-san. Pourquoi, je devrais ?

-Oui, tu devrais ! Après ce que j'ai fais...

Itachi baissa la tête. Sasuke mit sa main sur sa joue ce qui la fit redresser.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Nii-san car je sais que tu as une raison pour l'avoir fait. Tu n'as pas à me la dire maintenant si tu n'es pas prêt.

L'aîné serra son frère contre lui. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte. Ils entendirent un bruit de grognement. Le petit garçon rougit. Son grand frère sourit.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui. Fit le garçon en baissant la tête penaud.

Itachi la souleva et lui pinça gentiment la joue. Il se releva ensuite et tendit sa main à son frère.

-Aller viens ! Dit il. On va manger.

Sasuke sourit ravi et prit la main de son frère. Ils sautèrent ensuite de branches en branches jusqu'à un café. Avant d'y aller, Itachi cacha son bandeau, prit un bout de tissu et cacha son visage avec. Il fit de même pour son cadet. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans le café, manger un petit-déjeuné bien mérité. Ils s'assirent à une table et une serveuse demanda leur commande.

-Des tomates ! S'exclama Sasuke.

-Pas au petit-déjeuné, Otouto no baka.

-Maiheuu ! T'es méchant Nii-san !

Itachi sourit et se tourna vers la serveuse.

-Des dangos.

-Ah, non ! Pas de dangos !

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? S'impatienta l'aîné.

-Hmm. Réfléchit le cadet. Du chocolat avec de la brioche !

-Si tu veux. Fit son frère en soupirant.

La serveuse nota la commande et partit. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qu'ils avaient demandé. Sasuke ravi, se jeta sur la nourriture.

-Sasuke. Soupira Itachi en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène adorable. Ne te goinfre pas comme ça.

-Mais j'ai faim Nii-san ! Répliqua le petit garçon la bouche pleine.

Il continua de manger sous le regard attendrit de son aîné. Le cadet Uchiwa le remarqua.

-Tu ne manges pas Nii-san ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

Sasuke but une gorgé de son chocolat et un peu de liquide coula sur le coin de sa lèvre. Itachi soupira et avec une serviette, entreprit de lui nettoyer la bouche. Le petit garçon continua de manger.

Deux clients entrèrent dans le café et parlèrent du meurtre du clan Uchiwa au patron qui leur servait à boire.

-Et qui l'aurait fait ?

-Un certain Itachi Uchiwa. Répondit le premier homme en buvant une gorgé.

-Quoi ? S'étonna le patron. Ce n'est pas lui le jeune garçon qui a réussit à sortir de l'académie à sept ans et qui a été Chunin à huit ans ?

-Si. fit le deuxième. Mais le plus grave c'est qu'il était l'héritier du clan Uchiwa.

-Non ?

-Si, si. Dit le premier. Ce jeune garçon est très dangereux. Il a décimé tout son clan d'une seule nuit. Les rumeurs disent que...

Il regarda autour de lui pour bien s'assurer que personnes ne pouvaient les entendre et annonça :

-Qu'il aurait découpé son petit frère en morceaux et les aurait caché un peu partout dans le clan.

-Non ? S'écria le patron.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Affirma le deuxième homme. Mais il y a des personnes comme ça... En tout cas je plains le pauvre petit... Il paraît qu'il n'avait que sept ans.

-Sept ans ? Il était jeune !

-N'est ce pas ? Continua le premier. Des personnes disent que son grand frère l'aurait d'abord torturé.

-Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça à lui ?

-Il devait le voir comme un obstacle. Proposa le deuxième. J'ai entendu dire que dans le clan Uchiwa, le chef ne doit avoir qu'un fils... Un autre enfant n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une bonne nouvelle.

-Mais, le Madara Uchiwa n'avait pas un petit frère lui aussi ? Demanda le patron.

-Si. Fit le premier homme. Et il lui a arraché les yeux ! Peut-être qu'ils avaient pensé à faire subir ça au cadet. Si ça se trouve, Itachi les lui a prit après l'avoir torturé et tué. Puis ensuite il l'aurait découpé en morceau pour ne pas donner d'indices sur le fait qu'il les aurait volé !

L'aîné Uchiwa ne voulut en entendre plus. Il déposa de l'argent sur la table et prit la main de son petit frère pour sortir rapidement. Il marcha longtemps jusqu'à ce que le café soit hors de vue. Il s'arrêta enfin et expira.

-Nii-san, tu me fais mal.

Itachi lâcha la main de Sasuke, se rendant compte qu'il la serrait trop fort. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son petit frère et donna des baisers sur sa main pour se faire pardonner. Lorsque le petit garçon n'eut plus mal, l'aîné le fit monter sur son dos et continua sa route vers le repaire de l'akatsuki.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au village. La nuit tombait et Itachi emmena son petit frère dans un hôtel pour qu'ils puissent y dormir. Il demanda une chambre avec deux lits à la réceptionniste et ils allèrent dans celle qui leur était destinée. Sasuke ravi de pouvoir avoir un lit, sauta sur le sien. L'aîné en soupirant, l'attrapa et lui ordonna de se calmer. Son frère obéit. Ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant et ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Itachi demanda à son frère de dormir.

-Est ce que je peux dormir avec toi, Nii-san ? J'ai peur de la nuit.

Sachant que c'était de sa faute si son petit frère était effrayé par les ténèbres de la nuit, l'aîné Uchiwa accepta et Sasuke ravi, alla se coller contre le corps de son grand frère.

Le lendemain matin Itachi se leva tôt et écrivit un mot à son frère, lui demandant de rester dans la chambre et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ensuite, il s'habilla rapidement et se rendit au temple du village. Il monta lentement les marches et arriva à l'entrée du fanum. Il vit quatre personnes qui semblaient l'attendre. Tout d'abord un roux avec des piercings qui semblait être le chef, une sorte d'homme-requin à la peau bleu, un homme bizarrement doté d'une énorme carapace dorsale et d'une large queue de scorpion et un homme-serpent laid comme un poux. En le voyant, le roux dit :

-Itachi Uchiwa, celui qui a décimé tout son clan et, d'après les rumeurs, découpé son petit frère en morceau...

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien et ne laissa rien paraître mais, il avait une envi irrésistible de faire ravaler ces paroles à ce roux. Jamais il ne découperait son frère en morceau !

-...Que viens tu faire ici ? Continua le roux.

-Je suis bien à l'akatsuki, non ? Répliqua sèchement Itachi.

-Oui. Répondit le roux.

-Je veux y adhérer.

-Tu es le bienvenu. Je veux que tu sois de retour ici se soir à 19 heures. Kisame te montrera le repaire de l'akatsuki et t'expliquera ses règles.

Itachi hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit.

-Oh ! Fit le roux. Prends ceci. Tu devras toujours le porter dorénavant.

Il tendit à l'Uchiwa un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges.

-Et... rajouta-t-il. Ton symbole sur ton bandeau doit être rayé.

Itachi sortit un kunaï avec lequel il barra le symbole de Konoha sur son bandeau, prit le manteau et partit. Il retourna à l'hôtel. Il devra à présent en parler à Sasuke. Sasuke qui l'attendait et qui se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant croyant qu'il l'avait oublié. L'aîné Uchiwa le consola et expliqua à son jeune frère qu'il avait rejoint l'akatsuki. Celui-ci prit peur.

-Nii-san, c'est dangereux pour toi d'y aller !

-Pour moi non, mais pour toi si.

-Comment ça ?

-Sasuke, je ne peux te laisser dans une chambre d'hôtel et te donner à manger que tout les mois. Je t'ai emmené avec moi, il faut que je m'occupe de toi. Alors je vais t'emmener avec moi. Tu dormiras secrètement dans ma chambre et je viendrais te donner à manger. En même temps je pourrais t'apprendre à faire des lancés de shuriken.

-C'est génial, Nii-san ! Cria le petit garçon en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

Itachi sourit mais au fond de lui, il savait que le plan qu'il avait préparé n'était pas très possible. Mais, il devait essayer pour son frère !

Le soir venu, l'aîné Uchiwa mit le manteau et cacha son frère en dessous, le portant dans ses bras sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il arriva au temple à l'heure de pointe et vit l'homme-requin. Celui-ci lui sourit en le voyant.

-Salut ! Dit-il. J'suis Kisame Hoshigaki ! Déserteur du village caché Kiri ! Moi aussi j'ai tué toute ma famille !

-...

-Bon alors tu as le manteau, parfait ! Il ne manquera plus que la bague et le verni !

« Hi ! Hi ! Nii-san va mettre du verni ! » pensa Sasuke..

-Que je t'explique ! Continua Kisame pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le repaire de l'akatsuki. Nous avons trois objectifs : Rassembler de l'argent que notre trésorier Kakuzu garde. Attention c'est un vrai avar e ! Devenir la première organisation de mercenaires du monde ninja, et formenter des troubles pour maintenir un état de guerre. Mais bon, ça c'est déjà fait. Et la toute dernière, et la meilleure, Dominer le monde. Pour cela nous devons rechercher les démons à queues. Voilà à peu près nos objectifs. Nous devons travailler en binôme. Par exemple, toi tu es avec moi !

« Hi ! Hi ! Pauvre Nii-san ! »

-Je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra très bien tu verras !

-...

-Ensuite, les règles. Hmm. Il y en a pas à part ne pas demander trop de fric à Kakuzu si on ne veut pas mourir et ne pas critiquer l'art de Sasori au risque d'être empoisonné. Ah oui ! Ne pas draguer Konan c'est la chasse gardé de Pein, notre chef. C'est le roux !

-Et combien sommes nous ?

-Neuf ! Il y a d'abord Pein et Konan ! Sasori, le drôle de machin courbé à la queue de scorpion ! Zetsu, un homme-plante, cannibale ! Kakuzu, l'avare ! Hidan le masochiste ! Ah ! Je te préviens, il a un dieu, Jashin, et surtout, surtout, ne le critiques pas si tu ne veux pas être l'un de ses sacrifices ! Et le dernier c'est Orochimaru, face de serpent !

-Et pour ce qui est des chambres ?

-Nous avons chacun notre chambre avec notre salle de bain. Nous mangeons seul ou ensemble et on a chacun notre tour de ménage et de cuisine.

« Hi ! Hi ! Nii-san qui fait le ménage et qui cuisine ! Hi ! Hi ! »

-D'autres questions ?

-Non.

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

« Et toi si. Nii-san va souffrir ! Le pauvre ! »

Les deux nukenin arrivèrent devant une grotte.

-Voilà, c'est ici. Dit Kisame. Viens, les autres doivent sûrement nous attendre dans le salon.

Itachi suivit l'homme-requin qui le mena au fond de la grotte. Il tourna à droite et ouvrit une porte cachée. Un long couloir la précédait et les deux ninjas marchèrent jusqu'à la porte du fond. Kisame l'ouvrit sur un grand hall. Il marcha tout droit puis tourna à gauche. Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte et ils rentrèrent dans une grande salle chaleureuse. Elle avait des canapés et des fauteuils qui semblaient confortable et un grand feu brulait dans la cheminée. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour un salon : de la bibliothèque à la télévision.

Sur les fauteuils et canapés, se trouvaient les membres de l'akatsuki. Pein en voyant Itachi se leva et alla lui parler.

-Tu es enfin là. Kisame t'a dit tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Hochement de tête.

-Bien. Je vais te présenter aux autres.

Le chef avança et présenta chaque membre à Itachi. Celui-ci ne les salua pas. Lorsque Pein lui présenta Orochimaru, le serpent se lécha les lèvres en l'observant. L'aîné Uchiwa fronça des sourcils. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Après avoir rencontré tout le monde, tous lui posèrent des questions mais Itachi ne répondit à aucune ou à très peu. Zetsu renifla son odeur et le regarda étonné.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Pein qui avait remarqué sa surprise.

-C'est juste que... Il y a une autre odeur que la notre. Une odeur appétissante qui sent l'innocence à plein nez !

-L'innocence ? Ria Hidan. Où est ce que tu vois de l'innocence ici ?

-Sur Itachi.

Celui-ci serra son frère contre lui, certain que c'était son odeur que l'homme-plante avait sentit. Le ''religieux'' ria plus fort.

-Ha ! Ha ! La seule odeur qu'il pourrait avoir c'est le sang de son frère où...Ses yeux.

Itachi eut du mal à ne pas se jeter sur Hidan pour le tuer. A la place, il se tourna vers Pein et demanda les chambres. Konan se leva et lui montra le chemin. Ils prirent un couloir et arrivèrent devant un autre avec des dizaines de portes. Konan lui indiqua sa chambre puis repartit. Itachi l'ouvrit et vit une pièce aux murs nus et avec un bureau, un immense lit et une armoire. L'aîné Uchiwa se rendit sur le lit, ouvrit son manteau et posa son petit frère dessus. Il sourit en voyant la moue déçue de son cadet.

-Tu voulais ta chambre, Sasuke ? Le taquina-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que...

-Que ?

-L'akatsuki est composé de gens fou, tu ne trouves pas ?

Itachi lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux frères s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Pein donna à l'aîné Uchiwa une bague rouge et un verni noir. Sasuke en le voyant se moqua de son frère.

-Ha ! Ha ! Tu vas être ridicule comme ça, Nii-san.

Itachi qui était entrain de se mettre du verni à ongle, fit signe à son cadet d'avancé et lui prit sèchement la main sur laquelle il peigna les ongles de noirs.

-Mais, Nii-san ! Rhooo ! Méchant !

-Tu n'avais pas à te moquer ! Répondit son aîné en continuant de se mettre du verni..

Les premiers jours à l'akatsuki furent compliqués. Itachi essayait tant bien que mal de cacher la présence de son petit frère. Heureusement, les membres n'étaient pas très fûtes-fûtes et ne trouvèrent pas anormal que l'aîné Uchiwa ramène de la nourriture dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci avait rapidement montré aux autres membres qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable. Bien sûr, certains comme Kisame ou Hidan ne laissèrent pas tomber le fait d'essayer de lui parler. Kisame faisait plutôt un long monologue et Itachi retournait vite dans sa chambre pour passer du temps avec son frère adoré à qui il avait commencé à lui apprendre les bases ninjas. Les bases qui étaient bien sûr celles d'un gamin de dix ans. N'oublions pas que nous parlons de Sasuke Uchiwa et de pas du premier ninja venu ! Donc, le petit Sasuke était un très bon élève, venant sûrement du fait qu'Itachi était un très bon professeur ou alors que le petit garçon voulait faire plaisir à son aîné.

Les deux frères partageaient la même chambre et tombèrent tous les deux d'accord pour la ''redécorer''. Le plus vieux décida donc de demander à Konan si c'était possible de changer la décoration. Il allait voir Konan car c'était celle qu'il appréciait le plus avec Sasori et qui ne lui posait pas pleins de questions sur son passé. Tout comme Pein. Mais revenons sur le changement de décors. Itachi demanda à la nukenin si cela était possible. Elle lui affirma que oui, et lui indiqua le placard de peinture, de parquet, de carrelage, etc... L'aîné Uchiwa se rendit là-bas et prit tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour la déco. En conclusion, à peu près tout ! Itachi revint ensuite dans la chambre avec le matériel et Sasuke et lui commencèrent le travail.

Tout d'abord, peindre les murs de la chambre. Mais en quelles couleurs ?

-Noir et bleu ! S'exclama le petit garçon.

-Non, noir et rouge !

-Noir et bleu !

-Noir et rouge !

-Bleu !

-Rouge !

-Je n'aime pas le rouge, Nii-san ! Ça fait penser au sang !

-Bon d'accord. Noir tout court ça te vas ?

-Oui !

Et ils décidèrent de peindre les murs en noirs. Ils mirent du plastique sur le sol et les meubles. Puis il prirent des pinceaux et entreprirent de peindre les murs. Ils avaient décidé de peindre chacun leur mur. Itachi s'amusait à regarder son petit frère essayer de peinturer le haut de son mur. D'un soupire , il posa son pinceau dans le pot de peinture et s'avança vers son cadet pour le porter dans ses bras, lui permettant de peindre tout ce qui était en hauteur. Une heure et demi plus tard, les murs de la chambre étaient noirs, noirs, noirs et noirs. Sasuke ravi du résulta, courait et sautait partout. Itachi pour le calmer lui fit signe d'avancer vers lui et appuya sur son nez son pinceau, le colorant de noir. Le petit garçon furieux, peigna la joue de son frère. Celui-ci lui passa le pinceau sur le front. Et commença une bataille de pinceau. A la fin, les deux frères se retrouvèrent couverts de peinture noire. Ils allèrent ensuite se laver, en attendant que la peinture sèche. Ensuite, ils enlevèrent le plastique et commencèrent à mettre le parquet. Sasuke mettait sans arrêt mal ou tombait. Une fois cela fini, il allèrent dans la salle de bain changer le carrelage. Le petit garçon toujours aussi maladroit se serait fait très mal si son grand frère n'était toujours pas là pour le rattraper à chaque fois qu'il tombait. A la fin de la journée, ils étaient fatigués mais fiers de leur travail. Le soir après avoir mangé, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Les jours passèrent et Kakuzu avait remarqué des trous dans ses économies. C'était bien entendu l'aîné Uchiwa qui avait prit de l'argent pour acheter des vêtements et d'autres affaires pour lui et surtout son frère.

Un mois plus tard, Itachi reçut sa première mission avec Kisame. Il s'inquiétait. Que faire de Sasuke ? Comment le jeune garçon allait se nourrir ? Et que se passerait-il si il ne se sentait pas bien ? Si il tombait malade ? Où était découvert ? Toutes ses questions survenaient dans l'esprit de l'Uchiwa mais aucunes réponses ne les soulageaient. Itachi décida donc le jour du départ, de donner à son petit frère un sac avec des vivres pour trois semaines à l'intérieur. Il lui recommanda plusieurs choses, des règles et des conseils et partit le coeur gros.

Sasuke avait parfaitement obéit à son aîné et les premiers jours se passèrent sans problème. Malheureusement, cela ne pouvait durer.

Un jour, Konan entendit un bruit sourd. Comme si quelqu'un était tombé. Étonnée, la nukenin se rendit au couloir où toutes les chambres se trouvaient et ouvrit toutes les portes. Arrivée devant celle d'Itachi, elle hésita. Le jeune Uchiwa ne serait pas très content si il apprenait qu'elle avait pénétré dans sa chambre. Personnes n'avaient le droit d'y entrer, il l'avait bien certifié les premiers jours venant même à avoir faillit tuer Kisame qui avait voulut s'inviter. D'ailleurs, l'homme-requin n'avait plus tenter ce coup là. Konan repoussa ses hésitations et ouvrit la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sur le lit vit... Un petit garçon d'environ sept ans, aux cheveux hérissés noirs. Le petit garçon tourna la tête surpris et elle pût apercevoir deux grands yeux noirs la fixer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke observa la nukenin à l'encadrement de la porte. Quelqu'un l'avait vu ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se cache ! Le petit garçon courut brusquement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et utilisa la technique de kawarimi.

Konan avait du mal à le croire. Itachi Uchiwa avait caché un petit garçon dans sa chambre. Et pas n'importe lequel. Son petit frère ! Celui qui était sensé avoir été coupé en petits morceaux ! Elle se reprit. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la salle bain mais celle-ci était verrouillée. La jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se transformer en multitudes de feuilles de papier et de pénétrer dans la pièce en passant sous la porte. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Rien à part une petite peluche sur le bord du lavabo. Une petite peluche Sasuke. Konan sourit et prit délicatement la peluche. Ce petit Uchiwa devrait plus s'entraîner sur cette technique ! En parlant de petit Uchiwa, celui-ci tremblait dans sa main.

-Calmes toi. Le rassura la nukenin. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et alla poser mini-Sasuke sur le lit. Qui ne resta pas minuscule longtemps car il se re-transforma en petit garçon. Konan le regarda amusée. Le petit frère d'Itachi était doué bien qu'il ne soit pas très discret. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée et les joues rouges de honte.

-Tu vas tout dire à Tachi ?

La jeune femme fut surprise. Elle était étonnée de savoir que le grand Itachi Uchiwa pouvait avoir un nom aussi... Ridicule ? Bon, elle exagérait un peu mais, il était vrai que cela était étrange d'entendre un enfant dire ce petit surnom. La ninja supposa que comme Sasuke n'avait que sept ans, son aîné le laissait l'appeler comme ça. C'était assez mignon en fin de compte ! Mais, la question n'était pas là. Pour l'instant, elle devait penser à ce qu'elle allait faire du petit Uchiwa. Elle n'allait quand même pas le jeter dehors ! Le dire à Pein ? Hors de question ! Le gamin ne tiendrait pas deux secondes devant lui. Mettre les autres au courant ? Et bien, si vous voulez un Sasuke en marionnette, sacrifié, mangé ou tout simplement effrayé, allez-y c'est la bonne décision ! Non, franchement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Alors que faire ? Le garder ici en secret comme Itachi ? Oui, elle ne voyait que ça. Elle laisserait l'enfant ici et viendrait lui donner à manger et l'occuper un peu.

Le petit garçon attendait toujours sa réponse et trouvant le temps long, s'était caché sous les draps. Konan sourit et alla le chercher. Elle le trouva enfin.

-Viens ici toi ! Fit-elle en le chatouillant.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Non ! Non ! Pas là ! Pas là ! Hi ! Hi ! Au secours !

La ninja ravie, continua sa torture jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne puisse plus respirer. Il resta allongé sur le lit, les joue rouge à force d'avoir rit et la respiration haletante. La jeune femme lui caressa doucement les cheveux en souriant attendrie. Une fois que l'enfant reprit son souffle, il reposa sa question :

-Tu vas le dire à Tachi ?

-De quoi ?

-Bah, tu m'as trouvé. Tachi ne va pas être content.

La nukenin fixa inquiète le petit garçon.

-Pourquoi ? Il est méchant avec toi ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Il n'est jamais méchant avec moi ! C'est que...

-Que ?

-Ça va le mettre en danger maintenant. Dit Sasuke en tournant la tête pour éviter le regard de la ninja.

Konan lui prit délicatement le menton pour faire pivoter son visage vers elle.

-Regardes moi. Fit-elle doucement. Je ne vais rien dire. Je vais juste m'occuper de toi et quand ton frère reviendra on aura une discussion avec lui.

-Dommage pour lui ! Il n'aime pas parler !

La nukenin ria de bon coeur.

Les jours passèrent et la ninja venait voir tous les jours le cadet Uchiwa, s'attachant à lui. Elle lui préparait de succulents repas et surtout à la tomate depuis que le petit garçon lui avait dit qu'il adorait ça. Il était très bavard et très joyeux. Konan le trouvait adorable avec ses grands yeux, sa petite boubouille et ses mignons petits sourires. La nukenin essayait de trouver chaque jour des jeux pour occuper l'enfant. Elle lui faisait faire du coloriage et Sasuke dessinait son frère, lui et elle, ce qui l'avait rendu très heureuse.

Un jour, elle lui avait apprit à faire des ballons en papier. Elle lui expliqua en lui montrant les gestes à faire :

-Tu vois, tu dois plier ça comme ça, ça comme ceci et ça comme ça. Là c'est là. Celui-là est là. Et celui-ci là. Et ensuite tu souffle dedans doucement. Et voilà ton ballon.

Le petit garçon impressionné, s'était dépêché de reproduire les gestes de Konan. Cependant ses ballons étaient un peu raté et cela avait rendu triste le cadet Uchiwa.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Le rassura la jeune femme. C'est déjà bien pour une première fois.

-Si j'avais le sharingan, j'aurais réussi du premier coup !

-Il ne faut pas que se fier au sharingan. Cela ne peux pas tout nous apprendre. Si tu l'avais eu et utilisé, tu ne te serais pas amusé. Je me trompe ?

-Non.

La ninja embrassa le front de l'enfant.

Comme il aimait le pliage de papier, la ninja continua sur cette voie. Elle lui apprit à faire des origami. Le premier fut un simple avion, puis un bateau, ensuite une grenouille, après des guirlandes de papier, et pour finir une étoile. Sasuke passait plus au moins de temps dans un pliage par rapport à son niveau de réussite ou pas. Puis vint le moment où il supplia à la nukenin de lui montrer comment faire un cygne en papier. Cela était très compliqué mais le petit garçon était très têtu et mettait tout son coeur dans cette création, ne laissant rien le déconcentrer. Au point qu'il passa l'après-midi à le faire sous le regard attendrit de la jeune femme. Malheureusement pour lui, il le rata.

Les jours suivants, la ninja décida de lui faire découvrir les jeux de sociétés. Le premier fut celui que vous connaissez tous, les petits chevaux. Ensuite ce fut le jeux de l'oie, puis le labyrinthe, après les jeux de cartes et pour finir le jeux de dames que Sasuke gagnait tout le temps car Konan lui laissait la victoire.

Le petit garçon était ravi de jouer et appréciait de plus en plus la jeune femme la considérant presque comme sa nouvelle maman mais pas trop non plus donc plus comme une tante.

Un soir, l'orage éclata, effrayant Sasuke. Il détestait toujours la nuit mais les orages c'était ce qu'il le terrifiait le plus. Alors, avant que Konan ne parte avec son dîner terminé, il demanda :

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? J'ai peur de l'orage.

La nukenin en voyant les yeux de chiens battu de l'enfant accepta. Elle lui dit de se mettre en pyjama et de l'attendre dans le lit. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'emmener l'Uchiwa dans sa chambre. Elle redescendit dans la cuisine. Elle s'inquiétait pourtant sur le fait de dormir dans le lit D'Itachi. Et si il revenait cette nuit ?

**Dans la tête de Konan :**

Sasuke était dans les bras de la jeune femme et ils dormaient paisiblement quand une ombre pénétra dans la chambre. Des pas se firent entendre, un poids survint sur le lit et la personne regarda le petit garçon dormir. Elle se déshabilla et se mit en pyjama puis avança sur le lit pour rejoindre son frère puis lui faire un gros câlin et aussi dormir. Mais bizarrement, la main de l'aîné Uchiwa toucha quelque chose de mou et de gros. Étrange. Normalement, son petit frère n'avait de poitrine et surtout pas d'aussi grosse.

-Konan, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Fin de son délire.**

La ninja soupira. Si ce n'est pas ça qui arrive, ce sera autre chose.

**De retour dans l'esprit de Konan :**

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant et quelqu'un pénètre dans la chambre. La lumière est soudainement allumée et la personne sentit un kunaï touchant presque son cou.

-Konan, pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre ?

-Hum. Nii-san ? Se réveilla Sasuke.

**Fin de son deuxième délire.**

Que ce soit ou l'autre ce sera pareil, elle se retrouvera dans une position gênante et au pire toute l'akastuki se réveillera. Le mieux ce serait qu'Itachi ne débarque pas en pleine nuit. Enfin, cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La jeune femme retourna dans la chambre d'Itachi après s'être mit en pyjama et se coucha dans le lit en serrant Sasuke dans ses bras.

Itachi courait de branches en branches pour retourner au repaire de l'akastuki, en compagnie de Kisame. Ils devaient espionner un grand pirate qui était soupçonné de traitrise à l'akastuki. Il travaillait pour eux. Bref, après avoir ramassé assez d'information, ils retournèrent à l'antre.

A mi-chemin du repaire, ils virent Orochimaru. Kisame annonça à Itachi qu'il allait entrer le premier et disparut d'un bond. Itachi, lui, marcha tranquillement vers la grotte, le serpent derrière lui. L'Uchiwa aurait voulut courir et s'impatientait car il souhaitait voir son petit frère le plus tôt possible, celui-ci lui ayant beaucoup manqué. Mais, pour ne pas avoir un comportement suspect, il continua de marcher le plus naturellement possible. Et cela fonctionnait. Orochimaru, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, utilisa '' La poigne du serpent spectral'' et des serpents sortirent de sa manche pour s'enrouler autour de l'aîné Uchiwa et le maintenir immobile, l'empêchant de faire des gestes.

-Celui qui possède le précieux sharingan se tient devant moi... dit le serpent. Quelle chance...Ce corps m'appartiendra !

Itachi énervé d'attendre activa le sharingan. Et la technique d'Orochimaru disparut pour qu'à la place celui-ci fut victime de ''l'Illusion mystique - L'enchaînement par les pieux''.

-Quel regard puissant... Fit il tremblant en regardant l'Uchiwa qui s'était tourné vers lui. Fantastique...

Il sourit et, tremblant toujours, essaya de joindre ses mains pour faire une technique. Mais, Itachi sortit un kunaï et lui coupa la main gauche. Le moignon en sang, le serpent fixa stupéfait, le bel Uchiwa.

-Orochimaru, face à ses yeux n'importe laquelle de tes techniques est inefficace.

Et sur cette phrase, Itachi bondit et sauta de branches en branches vers le repaire de l'akatsuki. Il entra dans la grotte et marcha rapidement vers sa chambre. A la porte, il prit une grande inspiration en essayant de se calmer pour ne pas inquiété son frère et entra. Ce qu'il vit le figea. Sur son lit se trouvait son petit frère adoré qui s'amusait au dada (vous savez, les: au pas, au pas, au trot, au trot, au galop, au galop! Non? Incultes! Vous n'avez jamais fait ça à vos petits frères et sœurs?), assit sur les genoux de Konan. Lorsqu'ils virent l'aîné Uchiwa pénétrer dans la chambre et refermer la porte, Sasuke sauta par terre et courut se jeter dans les bras d'Itachi.

-Nii-san !

-Bonjour Otouto ! Dit celui-ci en serra fort son cadet contre lui. Tu vas bien ?

-Hn ! Konan m'a apprit à faire de l'origami !

-Ah, c'est bien !

-Ouais et j'ai plutôt bien réussi alors que je n'ai même pas le sharingan !

-Et qu'est ce que ça fait ça ? Se moqua gentiment son frère.

-Bah, je ne pouvais recopier ses gestes !

-Donc, tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne pouvais pas tricher ?

-Mais, non c'est pas ça ! Je pensais juste que ça allait m'aider.

-Oh je vois ! C'est ce qu'on appelle tricher, Otouto !

Le petit garçon mit sa tête dans le cou de son aîné pour bouder. Itachi sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il avança ensuite et s'assit sur son lit, son frère assit sur ses genoux, se laissant bercer dans ses bras, tout heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ''Nii-san''. Konan, elle, se mit en face de l'Uchiwa et lui fit la morale sur le fait que c'était tout à fait irresponsable d'avoir emmené son petit frère dans l'akastuki. Après avoir bien gueulé, elle se calma enfin et lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire.

-Je pense que Sasuke et moi allons partir vite fait bien fait et essayer de trouver un endroit où vivre.

-Tu as raison. Je crains ce qui pourrait arriver à Sasuke si Pein l'apprend. Il a bon fond mais il n'est pas très...

-Je sais. C'est un endroit dangereux pour un enfant. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'emmener ici.

-Nii-san ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi on ne reste pas ?

Itachi le regarda surprit.

-Que veux tu dire par là ?

-Bah, c'est qu'on a pas de problèmes et Konan est gentille avec nous alors...

-Tu veux rester ici ?

-Oui.

-On ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-On est dans un endroit dangereux.

-Il y a Konan.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que...

-Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas sa chance ?

-Peut-être parce qu'elle est une ninja de rang S.

-Mais toi aussi, Nii-san. Et pourtant je te fais confiance moi !

-Sasuke, ne confonds pas famille et connaissance.

-Ça fait un mois que tu la connais, Nii-san !

Itachi ne répondit rien. Sasuke sauta de ses genoux, se mit en face de lui, lui fit des yeux de chien battu et le supplia :

-S'il te plais, Nii-san !

L'aîné soupira.

-Si tu veux mais interdiction de sortir de la chambre même pour voir Konan !

-Merci, Nii-san.

Le petit garçon se jeta son frère, tout heureux. Konan, elle, le regarda surprise. L'Uchiwa remarqua son regard.

-Quoi ? Fit-il.

-Si un jour on m'avait qu'Itachi Uchiwa était manipulé par un gamin de sept ans...

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Rugit celui-ci.

La jeune femme rit puis reprit son sérieux.

-Itachi, c'est toi qui a prit de l'argent à Kakuzu ?

-Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Il faut bien habiller Sasuke.

-Tu aurais pû aussi bien demander à Sasori de te faire des vêtements.

-Ce n'est pas un peu soupçonneux ?

-Juste un peu.

Itachi refusa.

-Oh mais aller ! En continuant de voler de l'argent, les autres seront soupçonneux !

-Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Sasori et lui demander de te faire des tenues !

-D'accord.

Konan sortit. Itachi et Sasuke regardèrent la porte étonnés.

-Elle y est vraiment allé, Nii-san ?

Itachi ne répondit pas.

Konan alla frapper à la chambre de Sasori. Celui-ci lui ouvrit et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

-Tu pourrais me faire des vêtements ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-J'en ai besoin !

-J'ai pas le temps.

Il voulut fermer la porte mais la jeune femme la retint et le supplia.

-Sasori, il me faut vraiment des vêtements. Je ne vais pas voler de l'argent sans arrêt à Kakuzu.

-C'est toi ? Il est furieux.

-Je sais. Alors ?

-Si tu veux. Quelle taille ?

-Une tenu de garçon ninja de sept ans !

-C'est pas un peu petit ?

-Mais, non ! Ramènes moi tout ça dans la chambre d'Itachi.

Et la nukenin partit.

-Pourquoi dans la chambre d'Itachi ? Demanda dans le vide le marionnettiste.

Deux jours plus tard, Sasori alla frapper à la porte d'Itachi, des tonnes de vêtements dans les bras. Mais, il n'eut aucunes réponses. S'impatientant, il ouvrit la porte et vit Itachi et Konan assis sur le lit avec une petit garçon avec eux. Le marionnettiste entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte en claquant. Tous sursautèrent au bruit et se retournèrent vers l'artiste. Ils arrivèrent vers lui, l'aîné Uchiwa portant son petit frère dans ses bras. L'artiste était furieux.

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès Itachi ? Konan est la chasse gardée de Pein et toi tu te permets de lui donner un gosse !

-Quoi ? Ne comprit pas la jeune femme. Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Ce n'est pas mon fils ! Fit Itachi.

-Et bien c'est qui alors ? Rugit le marionnettiste.

-Nii-san, c'est qui ? Demanda Sasuke en se serrant contre son frère.

-C'est Sasori. Répondit Konan.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Sasori est un truc tout rouillé, tout plié en deux avec une grande queue de scorpion.

Sasuke observa ce Sasori là. Il avait l'aire d'un adolescent mais on en voyait bien qu'il était plus vieux. Ses yeux étaient marrons et ses cheveux rouges.

-C'est lui mais ceci est son vrai corps. L'autre n'est qu'une marionnette. Expliqua l'aîné.

Le marionnettiste qui s'était déconnecté au ''Nii-san'', se reconnecta.

-Put*** ! hurla-t-il. C'est ton petit frère ! Non seulement tu ne l'as pas découpé en morceaux mais en plus tu le ramènes ici ?

-Les mots vulgaires ! Gronda la nukenin qui avait mit ses mains sur les oreilles du petit garçon. Il n'a que sept ans !

-Et qu'insinues tu sur le fait que je n'ai pas découpé mon frère ? Demanda Itachi en activant le sharingan.

Sasori haussa des épaules.

-Bof ! Je me disais aussi que c'était impossible que le grand Itachi Uchiwa soit aussi sadique et sans coeur.

Il avança vers le lit et posa les tenues dessus.

-J'ai fait les vêtements pour le petit. Comme je n'avais pas la taille réelle, j'en ai fait de toute les tailles, tant qu'elles sont pour les gamins de sept ans. Il faudra simplement en retoucher.

Il fit ensuite essayer tous les vêtement à Sasuke. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit ceux à retoucher et se dirigea vers la porte. Itachi s'avança vers lui.

-Je sais. Dit l'artiste avant que l'Uchiwa ne prenne la parole. Je ne le dirais à personne sois sans craintes. Je vous remettrai les tenues, demain.

Et il sortit. Sasuke regarda la porte étonné, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et demanda à son frère et à Konan qui est réellement le marionnettiste. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'il avait été autrefois un humain mais qu'il était, à présent, une marionnette humaine qui contrôlait d'autres marionnettes.

Sasori marchait à sa chambre. Cela lui avait semblé étrange. Lorsqu'il avait aperçut le petit garçon, il avait l'impression de se revoir car le pauvre enfant avait lui aussi perdu ses parents. Heureusement, il avait son frère même si c'était celui-ci qui les avait tué. Le marionnettiste se demandait pourquoi le cadet Uchiwa lui avait pardonné. Étrangement, il avait envi de revoir ce gamin qui respirait l'innocence même. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Zetsu avait dit que ça sentait l'innocence quand Itachi avait rejoint l'akastuki. C'était en réalité l'odeur de son petit frère. Sasori arriva dans sa chambre et se mit tout de suite à travailler sur les vêtements qu'il avait conçu. Il voulait les retoucher le plus vite possible pour revoir le petit Uchiwa.

Le lendemain, le marionnettiste frappa à la chambre d'Itachi. Celui-ci lui ouvrit et le fit entrer. Sasuke en voyant Sasori entrer cria :

-Ma souris ! Tu as vu Nii-san ! Ma souris est revenu !

-Hein ? Fit le roux.

-C'est à cause de ton prénom. Sasuke s'est amusé à changer de signification les prénoms. Et comme scorpion il trouvait cela effrayant, il a préféré choisir Sa-sou-ris. Un peu comme Sa-so-ri.

-Ah.

Le petit Uchiwa était tellement ravi de revoir le marionnettiste qu'il sautait partout dans la pièce. Itachi attrapa son frère et le tint dans ses bras pour le calmer. Sans oublier la petite tapette fraternel sur le front. Sasori regarda autour de lui.

-Elle n'est pas là, Konan ?

-Un truc avec Pein d'après ce que j'ai compris.

L'artiste hocha la tête et commença à faire les essayages du petit garçon. Celui-ci se laissait faire, obéissant. Lorsque Sasori fini, il marcha vers la porte mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec Nii-san et moi ?

-Que veux tu faire ?

-Tu peux m'apprendre à faire des marionnettes ?

Sasori le fixa surprit. Ce gamin était étonnant.

-Et que veux tu créer ? Demanda le marionnettiste.

-Mon dragon !

-Ce sera un peu dure pour toi.

-Hoooo.

Devant la mine déconfite de l'enfant qui était à se moment trop kawai, le roux craqua.

-Si tu veux, je peux te le faire.

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Merci Sasori-sama !

-Je préfère Sasori tout court, c'est mieux.

Le cadet Uchiwa lui sourit et le marionnettiste faillit se cogner la tête contre les murs quand il pensa que le garçon était adorable.

Le lendemain, notre marionnettiste bien aimé, retourna voir notre adorable Sasuke et son trop beau gosse de frère. Lorsqu'il le vit, le petit garçon le salua tout de suite. Sasori, détournant le regard, donna une petite marionnette de dragon qui ressemblait plus à une peluche tellement qu'il était doux. Les deux nukenin se mirent à parler pendant que le cadet Uchiwa dessinait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il donna son ''œuvre d'art'' à Sasori. Le roux trouvait que ce n'était pas du très bel art mais en voyant le petit bonhomme qui était sensé être lui dans le dessin, il dit à l'enfant que c'était très beau et que personnes ne pourraient mieux faire (Deidara va même en souffrir!). Le petit garçon ravi, lui avait donné son plus beau sourire. C'était alors que le marionnettiste remarqua qu'il avait un long nez. Pourquoi ? Il posa la question au cadet Uchiwa.

-Bah, c'est pour que se soit comme pinocchio ! Répondit celui-ci.

-Pourquoi pinocchio ?

-Tu n'es pas une marionnette ?

Sasori était furieux. Comment cet enfant pouvait être au courant ? Mais, bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à se fâcher contre cette bouille d'ange.

Sasuke lui demanda si il pouvait lui montrer son corps de marionnette.

-Sasuke ! Le sermonna Itachi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à demander !

-Non, non. Ce n'est rien. Assura l'artiste qui était légèrement surprit par la demande de l'enfant .

Le roux enleva son manteau et son haut et s'allongea sur le lit. Il laissa le petit garçon l'observer et le toucher. Il posa d'abord ses petites mains sur son visage, s'étonnant de sentir du bois qui pourtant était très plaisant au touché et beaucoup plus doux que la peau humaine. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur le front puis sur les paupières fermées de Sasori, son nez droit, sa bouche. Caressa, hésitant, les cheveux rouges, émerveillé par le fait que ce sont des vrai. Il descendit ses mains vers les oreilles, rentrant le doigt à l'intérieur, s'extasiant devant autant de détails. Puis, l'enfant continua la descente sur les épaules, les bras qu'il s'amusa à faire articuler, les mains qu'il prit dans les siennes, et les doigts qu'il regarda si près qu'il aurait pû se crever les yeux. Ensuite, il dessina des cercles sur le torse en bois de la marionnette vivante. En voyant des sortes de ''couvercles'', le petit garçon voulut les ouvrir, mais l'artiste l'arrêta, ne voulant pas l'effrayer avec les armes qu'il se trouvaient en lui. Cependant, le cadet Uchiwa lui fit un sourire rassurant et ouvrit un ''couvercle''. En voyant les armes il blêmit mais mit sa main à l'intérieur, jusqu'à les toucher. Après, il referma le ''couvercle'' et ses mains se mirent à voyager autre part. Sur la poitrine où aurait dût se trouver le coeur, Sasuke vit une sorte de reliquaire. Il regarda son frère interrogateur.

-C'est son coeur. Chuchota celui-ci.

Le garçon observa étonné le ''coeur'' et sans prévenir, posa doucement sa tête dessus. Il ferma les yeux et sembla écouter.

Sasori ne savait que faire. Ce petit être sur lui, étrangement l'apaisait et lui réchauffait son coeur. Ses caresses avaient été tellement douces et innocentes même curieuses, qu'elles l'avaient tranquillisé et détendu. Et maintenant, le sentir se pencher sur lui et écouter son coeur, le déstabilisait. L'enfant était allongé de tout son long sur lui et semblait écouter. L'artiste ne sut combien de temps ils étaient comme ça mais il se sentait bien. Même très bien. C'était comme si le petit garçon lui avait enlevé tous ses pêchés, toutes ses peines. Tout un poids qui lui aurait horriblement pesé sur les épaules et qui venait d'être retiré. Tout un sentiment qui se partagerait. Comme si, il ne se sentirait plus jamais seul. Comme si, son soleil venait d'apparaître et lui réchauffait son coeur glacé par le temps. Il eut l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti il y avait des années de cela, avaient ressurgis mais qu'ils ne blessaient plus autant. Il eut l'impression que le petit être sur lui, le protégeait de cela et le soignait. Et ce petit être, il ne voulait pas le perdre car c'était sa source de chaleur et de lumière.

Sasuke se redressa en entendant les ''boum, boum'' habituels d'un coeur. Il regarda étonné le ''coeur'' du marionnettiste. Il reposa sa tête dessus et se laissa bercer par les battements de coeur qu'il arrivait à percevoir.

Sasori avait à nouveau cette impression de chaleur et de... bonheur qui se propageaient dans son coeur. Il aimait cela. Il aimait cette sensation de joie, de bien-être... Et il ne voulait pas la retirer. Il mit lentement ses bras sur le dos du petit garçon et le serra contre lui, contre son coeur, en fermant les yeux d'agrément. Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent sur cette position qui le plongeait dans une béatitude qu'il ne croyait pas exister. Puis, il entendit un léger ronflement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que le petit être sur lui s'était endormi et se collait contre son torse.

Itachi en souriant attendrit devant l'image adorable qu'offrait son petit frère, prit tendrement le petit garçon en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller et le posa doucement sur le lit. Le petit ange poussa un petit cri de protestation et se retourna en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche. Les deux nukenin observèrent le petit Uchiwa dormir puis, Sasori se leva lentement, remit son haut et son manteau et sortit. Avant de fermé la porte, il aperçut Itachi s'allonger en face de son frère et le fixer protecteur.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait deux mois que Konan et Sasori rendaient visite à Itachi et surtout à Sasuke. Tous les deux s'étaient attachés au petit Uchiwa.

Konan s'occupait de l'enfant lorsque son frère partait en mission. Elle lui faisait à manger, le distrayait et le couchait le soir. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'aimait le petit garçon. Pour l'amuser, elle lui trouvait divers jeux et le soir, elle lui contait des histoires que sa mère lui avait raconté quand elle était toute, toute petite (quelle mémoire!). Les contes étaient donc les trois petits cochons, le petit poucet, cendrillon, etc... Une fois, elle lui raconta l'histoire de Shrek. (Oui, Shrek ! L'ogre ! Je sais, c'est un peu paradoxale mais bon). Alors Konan lui contait donc l'histoire de Shrek et elle demanda à l'enfant quel était son personnage préféré.

-C'est le Chat Potté ! S'écria celui-ci.

-C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Admit la jeune femme. Et sais-tu pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Fit sérieusement Sasuke. C'est parce qu'il a des potes !

La nukenin rit devant l'adorable ignorance du petit Uchiwa. Celui-ci vexé, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et partit bouder. (Vous, vous saviez que c'était parce qu'il portait un chapeau, non?)

Sasori, lui, était devenu pratiquement acro au petit garçon même si il refusait de l'admettre. Il aimait son visage doux et mignon. Et son sourire quand le marionnettiste venait le voir ou alors, l'avoir dans ses bras. Ce qui l'agaçait, cependant, c'était que, comme il n'était pas aussi jeune qu'il en avait l'air, le cadet Uchiwa le nommait toujours :''Sasori-sama'' L'artiste lui avait pourtant autorisé à l'appeler Sasori tout court, mais rien à faire. L'enfant le respectait trop pour pouvoir le faire.

Ce que le marionnettiste aimait faire, c'était de fabriquer une marionnette à l'effigie de Sasuke. Il voulait toujours avoir la petite frimousse adorable du petit Uchiwa avec lui.

Celui-ci avait supplié Konan et Sasori de lui apprendre de faire des origami et des marionnettes. La jeune femme trouvait cela amusant de voir un petit garçon aussi ouvert.

Un jour, elle remontra comment faire un cygne en papier. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, Le cadet Uchiwa avait immédiatement fabriqué le sien en refaisant exactement les gestes de la nukenin. Son cygne enfin fini, le petit Uchiwa le montra aux autres :

-Regardes Nii-san ! J'ai réussi !

Itachi trouvait cela étrange avec Konan et Sasori. Il demanda donc à Sasuke de lui montrer ses yeux. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des nukenin quand ils les virent rouges.

-Sasuke... murmura l'aîné Uchiwa. Tu as le sharingan.

-Ah ? Fit le petit garçon.

Contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, il ne fut pas joyeux. Il avait baissé simplement la tête et observait tristement son cygne.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sasuke ? Demanda Konan.

-J'ai le sharingan. Marmonna le petit enfant.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Non. Dit d'une voix triste le cadet Uchiwa. Ça veux dire que j'ai triché.

-Otouto no baka ! Soupira Itachi en prenant son frère dans ses bras et en lui faisant une tapette sur le front. C'est très bien que tu ais le sharingan. Ça signifie que tu es un vrai Uchiwa.

Le visage de Sasuke s'illumina.

-Et ton père et ta mère auraient été fiers de toi ! Rajouta Konan

Le petit garçon s'écarta de son frère et baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer les larmes qui apparaissaient.

-Je ne crois pas. Fit il. Père et maman ne devaient pas être très gentils si Nii-san les a tué avec le reste du clan.

Son grand frère s'approcha de lui, lui fit relevé la tête et lui dit doucement :

-Sasuke, si j'ai tué père et mère c'était pour une raison que je ne vais pas te dire maintenant car tu es encore trop jeune. Mais, rappelles toi d'une chose : Papa et maman étaient des gens biens. Et ils auraient été fiers de toi.

-Peut-être mais père ne m'aurait jamais dit ce qu'il te disait toujours...

Itachi serra son cadet contre lui et lui murmura :

-Tu es bien mon frère, Sasuke.*

-Nii-san. Fit le petit garçon en se collant contre son aîné.

Oui, deux mois étaient passés mais les ennuis venaient juste de commencer.

Un jour, Pein convoqua tous les membres. Itachi assit sur un fauteuil, les observait tous et remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Le chef aussi.

-Où est Orochimaru ?

L'aîné Uchiwa fut soudainement inquiet et se leva d'un bond pour courir dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

-Sasuke ! Appela-t-il.

Il vit son petit frère, apeuré, tenu par un homme aux cheveux long et à la face de serpent. Orochimaru. Itachi serra les poings.

-Lâches le ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Laisses moi réfléchir... Hm. Non.

L'Uchiwa se jeta sur le serpent qui l'évita facilement et fila vers le salon.

-Attends ! cria Itachi.

Il partit à sa suite et débarqua dans le salon. Mais, il était trop tard. Orochimaru était déjà à l'intérieur, tenant durement Sasuke par le bras. Le petit garçon essayait de s'enfuir mais la poigne était trop forte. Le serpent sourit devant le visage furieux du grand frère. Tous les autres membres observaient l'enfant. Puis, Pein posa la question que tous se demandaient (sauf Konan et Sasori) :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Le petit frère d'Itachi. Répondit Orochimaru souriant toujours.

-Son petit frère ? S'étonna Hidan. Il ne l'a donc pas coupé en morceau et arraché ses yeux ?

-Et non ! Ria à présent le serpent. Il devait trop tenir à lui. Ses yeux sans doute...

Itachi restait immobile, ne sachant que faire, ne voulant attaquer Orochimaru de peur de mettre en danger son frère. Qui avait de plus en plus mal sous la pression sur son bras. Il savait que son aîné ne pouvait rien faire et s'en voulut de lui avoir causé autant de problèmes. Mais, comme son père lui avait souvent répété :''On ne résout pas ses problèmes si on ne fait rien.'' Le petit Uchiwa activa le sharingan et utilisa la force du serpent pour prendre son bras à son tour et le jeter à terre. Celui-ci se retrouva donc sur le dos et n'avait rien pût faire devant la rapidité du geste de l'enfant. Sasuke courut se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Enfin, essaya car Orochimaru s'était relevé et avait utilisé ''La poigne du serpent spectral'' pour l'immobiliser.

-Un autre possesseur du sharingan. Susurra-t-il. Si ce n'est pas ton corps, alors ce sera le sien, Itachi.

-Lâches le ! Ordonna l'aîné Uchiwa.

-Non. Je vais plutôt prendre son corps... Et maintenant, devant tes yeux.

Itachi avança vers lui mais le serpent mit un kunaï sous la gorge du cadet Uchiwa.

-Ttt. Si tu approches, je lui transperce la gorge.

-Si il est mort, il ne te servira à rien.

-Oui, sauf à te blesser profondément, n'est ce pas ? Parce que tu l'aimes ton petit frère, n'est ce pas ?

L'aîné Uchiwa serra des poings et des dents mais ne fit aucuns gestes, pour protéger son cadet.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Nii-san ! cria celui-ci. Règles lui son compte ! C'est tout !

Mais, son frère ne bougea pas. Orochimaru sourit et jeta le petit garçon sur le sol. Il commença des signes pour changer son corps contre celui de Sasuke. Mais, alors qu'il allait faire le dernier signe, Itachi hurla :

-Attends ! Prends mon corps si tu veux ! Mais je t'en pris, laisses mon frère.

Le serpent réfléchit puis dans un rictus, il susurra :

-D'accord. Je vais le laisser.

Il arrêta ses signes, prit des kunaï et les lança sur Sasuke. L'enfant ferma les yeux mais ne ressentit pas d'armes s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Il ouvrit ses paupières et aperçut une marionnette au-dessus de lui, le protégeant et recouverte de kunaï. Sasori avait fait intervenir l'un de ses pantins. Orochimaru le regarda furieux et s'apprêta à utiliser une technique mais une autre de ses mains fut à nouveau coupée et tomba sur le sol. Itachi, un kunaï à la main, le sharingan activé, l'observait, le regard glacial et meurtrier. Le serpent trembla devant ces yeux qui exprimaient toute la haine que l'aîné Uchiwa ressentait pour lui. Soudain, il se prit un coup de poing sur la joue. Il tomba à terre et Itachi lui cogna le visage en disant :

-Ne t'approches plus jamais de mon frère...

Les coups devenaient plus puissants.

-Où tu mourra de mes propres mains !

Le sang commençait à couler mais personne n'essayait de séparer Itachi d'Orochimaru, effrayé par cette haine sans pareille. Seul quelqu'un osa s'y risquer :

-Nii-san, arrêtes !

Les coups se stoppèrent et l'aîné Uchiwa regarda son cadet qui avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Itachi se leva, tira les cheveux du serpent, le forçant à se mettre à genoux devant le petit garçon et ordonna :

-Excuses toi ! Excuses toi tout de suite !

Orochimaru ne fit rien. L'Uchiwa s'énerva :

-Excuses toi ou tu vas re-goûter à mes poings !

Le serpent s'inclina devant le petit Uchiwa.

-Dé... Désolé.

Itachi le lâcha et alla prendre son frère dans ses bras. Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de son aîné.

Tout le monde les regardait, stupéfait.

-Pff. Lâcha Hidan. Tu es en fait qu'un lâche, Itachi.

-Nii-san n'est pas un lâche !

Sasuke se débattit dans les bras de son frère qui le posa sur le sol et s'avança vers le ''religieux'', les larmes aux yeux.

-Nii-san est quelqu'un de très courageux ! Il a dû tuer notre clan, son meilleur ami, nos parents...

-Mais, toi il n'a pas pût.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Sanglota l'enfant. Je lui ai posé des questions, je l'ai rendu hésitant et je lui ai supplié de m'emmener ! Il n'a pas pût le faire !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi... commença Hidan qui se tût aussi tôt.

La raison était que les larmes du petit garçon s'étaient transformées en pleurs et devant ses grands yeux noirs qui l'observait, le ''religieux'' ne pouvait rien dire de blessant. Le petit Uchiwa était si triste et si mignon qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. A la place, il tomba à terre et s'écria :

-Ces larmes... Elles seront parfaites comme offrandes pour Jashin !

Sasuke arrêta ses pleurs et toutes les personnes présentes observèrent étonnées, Hidan qui cherchait une fiole pour avoir quelques larmes.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous essayaient de voir si ils devaient garder le petit Uchiwa.

Itachi, Konan, Sasori (_très gêné_), Kisame(C'est le frère d'Itachi!), Zetsu (dessert!) et Hidan étaient pour qu'il reste ici.

Orochimaru et Kakuzu (Ça coûte cher un enfant!) étaient contre.

Il ne manquait plus que l'avis de Pein qui était le plus important car c'était tout de même le chef.

Celui-ci considéra Sasuke qui avança vers lui pour lui dire gentiment :

-Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne voulez pas de moi... Kami-sama*.

La tête de Pein grossit à l'entente de ce nom et il demanda :

-Co... Comment m'as tu appelé ?

-Kami-sama.

-Haaaa. Si ils pouvaient tous être comme toi... Je t'aime bien ! Tu peux rester !

Le petit garçon offrit son plus beau sourire au chef et s'exclama :

-Merci, Kami-sama !

Pein ne voyant plus que des mini-Sasuke lui crier :''Kami-sama ! Kami-sama ! Kami-sama !'', commença un long monologue sur le pourquoi il était un dieu.

Tous les autres observèrent ébahis le petit garçon qui avait réussit à mettre leur chef de son côté rien qu'en disant un mot. Il étais tous d'accord sur une chose :''Il est fort le frère d'Itachi !''

Les jours avaient passés tranquillement. Sasuke était resté dans la chambre de son aîné qui disait qu'il serait plus en sécurité, bien qu'en réalité il ne voulait surtout pas se séparer de son cadet.

Orochimaru avait quitté l'akastuki, ne voulant plus avoir à faire avec les frères Uchiwa.

Kakuzu avait finalement fini par accepter le petit garçon car comme celui-ci dormait dans la chambre de son frère, avait des vêtements fabriqués par Sasori et ne mangeait pratiquement que des tomates, l'avare trouvait qu'il coûtait moins cher que d'autres membres.

Sasuke pouvait à présent aller où il voulait dans la grotte sauf dans les cachots bien entendu. L'enfant était constamment joyeux et mettait de la bonne humeur dans l'akastuki. Les membres l'appréciaient de plus en plus et dans leur bouche il n'y avait plus que les mots Sasuke ou Itachi Uchiwa.

Pein, ayant toujours la grosse tête par rapport à ce que lui avait dit le petit garçon, avoua que sa présence était vraiment bénéfique.

Mais comme je vous l'ai dit au début, les ennuis venaient juste de commencer.


	5. Chapter 5

La nuit était sombre. Sans lune ni étoiles et même pas de nuages. Elle était froide. Signe de mauvaise augure. Elle enveloppait de ses ténèbres l'antre de l'akastuki. A l'intérieur de l'antre, les nukenin étaient profondément endormis. Dirigeons-nous à présent, vers une chambre peinte entièrement de noire avec un grand lit au milieu de la pièce, dans lequel sommeillait un adolescent à la longue chevelure noire qui avait allongé sur son torse, un petit garçon aux cheveux hérissés et tout aussi noirs. L'enfant se colla encore plus contre son aîné. Le jeune garçon sourit dans son sommeil en sentant cette étreinte inconsciente. Tout était calme dans la chambre où seul la respiration des deux garçons perçait le silence.

Pourtant, le plus mûr toussa. Il s'arrêta puis sa toux reprit, plus forte. Elle était de plus en plus puissante. De plus en plus bruyante. Les toussotement se succédaient, empêchant l'adolescent de reprendre son souffle. Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient, sa toux se transforma en étranglement. Le jeune garçon dormait toujours comme s'il était prisonnier de son sommeil, et il toussait ou plutôt s'étouffait de plus en plus. Des perles de sueurs apparaissaient sur son front. Son corps entier transpirait et était secoué de soubresauts à cause ses suffocations. Le petit garçon, contre son torse, se réveilla en entendant le cœur de l'aîné s'accélérer. L'enfant se frotta les paupières pour reprendre ses esprits puis se redressa en prenant appui sur le torse en dessous de lui, et observa l'adolescent. Celui-ci toussait, s'étranglait, secouait la tête dans tous les cotés et transpirait. Le petit garçon s'inquiéta en le voyant aussi malade.

-Nii-san ? Appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse et l'état de son frère empirait. L'enfant eut un peu peur.

-Nii-san ? Essaya-t-il de nouveau. Nii-san !

Son aîné ne se réveillait toujours pas et suffoquait, les traits de son visage plissés sous la douleur. Le petit garçon regardait son grand frère de ses grands yeux noirs apeurés et brillant de larmes.

-Nii-san ! Nii-san ! Sanglota l'enfant en le secouant. NII-SAN !

Soudain, les yeux de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent brusquement, celui-ci se redressa violemment et cracha du sang sur les draps. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais ses poumon l'oppressait, il suffoqua et toussa à nouveau du sang sous les yeux terrifiés de son petit frère. Le jeune garçon s'étranglait de sa salive, de son sang... Il ne savait plus comment inspirer. Il ne savait qu'expirer. Expirer son oxygène. Expirer son sang. A chaque fois qu'il voulait reprendre une bouffé d'air, sa gorge le piquait, ses poumons le brûlaient et son corps entier s'enflammait. Ses cheveux tombaient, moites à cause de la transpiration, sur son visage pâle comme la mort, pendant qu'il recrachait une dixième flaque de sang.

Son petit frère effrayé, inquiet, et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, courut vers la porte et se précipita dans le couloir se dirigeant vers un endroit bien précis. Il arriva devant une porte et l'ouvrit brusquement en criant :

-Konan !

La pièce était une chambre bleue ciel avec des touches de violets. Elle était belle, spacieuse, comme toutes les autres chambres, et propre. Il y avait une armoire, un bureau et un grand miroir avec un grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Et dans le lit une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu se redressa, mi-endormie mi-réveillée, en entendant le hurlement de l'enfant. En le voyant pleurer, elle lui demanda immédiatement ce qu'il avait.

-C'est...C'est Nii-san ! Pleura le jeune Uchiwa. Il...Il...

-Il quoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait, Sasuke ?

-Nii-san est entrain de mourir ! Il crache du sang et... Je veux pas qu'il meurt !

Konan se réveilla tout de suite en entendant les paroles du petit garçon, qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, et se leva brusquement pour se rendre à la chambre des deux frères. Dans le couloir se trouvaient Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Pein, Hidan et Kakuzu qui s'étaient réveillés au hurlement de l'enfant. Sasuke en apercevant le marionnettiste courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Konan expliqua rapidement aux autres membres la situation et pénétra dans la chambre, suivit de Pein. Elle vit Itachi pâle, s'étouffer et cracher du sang et se précipita vers lui pour l'allonger et lui faire des exercices respiratoires.

-Zetsu vas chercher Neko-ba ! Ordonna-t-elle. Tiens bon Itachi ! Cria-t-elle à l'Uchiwa.

L'homme-plante disparut sous terre et revint avec une vieille femme. Elle s'approcha du lit, examina l'étendu du problème, demanda à Konan et Pein de l'aider et ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre.

Voilà bientôt deux heures que Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu et Sasuke attendaient dans le salon. Hidan s'ennuyait à en mourir, Kisame marchait de long en large, stressé, Kakuzu comptait son fric pour la dixième fois, Zestu, pour passer le temps, mangeait une côte de porc et Sasuke, après avoir beaucoup pleuré, avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Sasori qui lui caressait les cheveux. Konan arriva, faisant relever Hidan, redresser la tête de Sasori et Kakuzu, et stopper Kisame. Mais la jeune femme secoua simplement la tête pour signifier qu'ils n'avaient pas encore sauvé l'aîné Uchiwa alors, Sasori et Kakuzu revinrent à leurs occupation, Hidan se rassit, et Kisame se vautra dans un fauteuil, inquiet. Konan se dirigea vers la cuisine, remplit une bassine d'eau fraîche, prit une serviette et retourna dans la chambre.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci, Neko-ba faisait des signes au-dessus d'Itachi qui était inconscient. Konan posa la bassine et trempa la serviette dans l'eau froide pour la poser sur le front de l'Uchiwa.

-Alors ? Demanda Pein.

Il aidait la vieille dame en faisant attention au rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent.

-Il est malade à cause d'un traumatisme. Répondit Neko-ba.

-Un traumatisme ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Itachi a vécu la guerre alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans. Expliqua la vieille femme. Depuis, il est très pacifique et est touché d'une maladie mortelle.

Elle eut un temps de pause puis reprit :

-Je me souviens très bien du jours où le chef du clan Uchiwa et sa femme me l'avaient amenés. Il était si fragile et si détruit qu'il semblait difficile de croire qu'il pourrait survivre avant ses six ans. Mais, son frère est venu au monde et ça a été sa raison de vivre... Enfin, c'est ce que je crois. Car quand sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait un petit frère, son visage pâle et triste s'était illuminé et il avait sourit. C'était étonnant. Il n'avait plus sourit depuis des mois et là, on lui annonçait qu'il aurait un petit frère et il sourit comme si il ne s'était rien passé avant. Pourtant, même si la naissance de son frère l'avait beaucoup consolé, son rôle de futur chef le démoralisait. J'avais bien dit à Fugaku de ne pas lui en trop demander ! Mais comme d'habitude, il n'écoutait jamais ! Et voilà où il en est rendu ! Il est mort à présent ! C'est ça de faire plus attention à son clan qu'à ses fils ! De toute façon, si ça n'avait pas été Itachi, ça aurait été Sasuke ! Jamais il ne lui avait donné de compliments ! Jamais il ne l'avait félicité ! C'était vraiment un mauvais père dans ses moments là ! Heureusement qu'il les aimait !

Il eut un silence. Puis Pein demanda :

-Pouvez-vous soigner cette maladie ?

-Non. C'est pour moi impossible. Voilà bientôt sept ans que j'essaye ! Cette maladie est beaucoup trop grave pour être soignée. Et cela ne m'étonnerais pas que des crises de ce genre le reprennent.

-Combien de temps lui reste-t-il à vivre ? Posa Konan.

-La vingtaine. La trentaine s'il a de la chance et que par bonheur je trouve un traitement.

Neko-ba arrêta ses signes, traça des symboles sur le torse d'Itachi puis recommença ses signes. Il eut un instant de silence puis Pein ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la vieille femme le devança :

-Je sais que vous trouvez ça louche que j'aide un membre de l'akastuki mais je tiens à vous dire une chose : Itachi est comme un petit-fils pour moi et jamais je ne le trahirais et le dénoncerais aux ninjas de Konoha. Mais si il y a bien une chose dont je suis capable de faire c'est que si j'apprends que l'akastuki lui a fait du mal, c'est vous que je dénoncerais ! Est-ce clair ?

Le chef de l'akastuki hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit. Konan prit la parole :

-Neko-ba, comment allons-nous annoncer ça à Sasuke?

-Sasuke ?

Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Celle-ci était peinte en rouge et il y avait plusieurs étagères accrochées aux murs sur lesquelles étaient posées des marionnettes. L'enfant, perdu et encore endormi, se demanda où il se trouvait et cru qu'il rêvait. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut trois portes et suggéra que l'une d'elle devait s'ouvrir sur la sortie. Il sortit du lit, se tint tant bien que mal debout sur ses pieds car il était encore fatigué, et se dirigea vers la première porte qu'il ouvrit. C'était la salle de bain. Le petit garçon referma la porte et ouvrit celle d'à côté. Il observa la pièce qu'elle ouvrait, émerveillé. C'était un atelier où les marionnettes étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus fréquent. C'était un atelier de marionnettes. Sasuke s'avança d'un pas incertain mais les yeux brillants d'admirations. Son regard se posa sur une marionnette à peine commencée. Elle avait de grands yeux, un mignon petit nez sans défaut, ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore peints mais étaient taillés de façon à ce qu'ils soient hérissés, et ses lèvres étaient étirées en moue adorable. Le jeune Uchiwa écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Le pantin c'était lui ! Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait détourna son regard de la marionnette. Il s'approcha silencieusement et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit deux personnes parler. Elles semblaient se disputer.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Fit la première voix.

-Nous l'avons apprit très récemment par Neko-ba. Répondit la deuxième voix.

-Vous pensez au moins aux conséquences ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors pourquoi nous l'avoir dit ? Hidan et Kisame ne garderont jamais le secret ! Ils finiront bien par le révéler sans y faire attention !

-Je sais ! Mais si une crise venait à le reprendre il aurait mieux fallut savoir ce qu'il avait pour que l'on aille tout de suite prévenir Neko-ba.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire Pein-sama. Mais que pensez-vous que sera la réaction de Sasuke quand il l'apprendra ?

-On ne lui avouera pas pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Konan ne veut pas le voir pleurer. Tu peux la comprendre, Sasori.

-Oui je peux la comprendre mais vous tous vous ne comprenez pas cet enfant ! S'énerva Sasori. Quel sera sa réaction quand il l'apprendra ?

-Nous ne lui diront pas...

-Je sais ça ! Mais vous ne pensez pas à la peine qu'il ressentira ? Au déchirement qu'il aura ?

-Nous ne pouvons empêcher cela.

-Vous le devez !

-Nous ne le pouvons pas !

-Et quel sera alors la réaction de Sasuke quand il saura que son frère va mourir ? Hurla Sasori. Déjà le voir malade le rend inquiet et triste ! Alors la mort d'Itachi finira bien par le détruire !

Pein ne répondit pas. Sasuke qui en avait assez entendu s'avança et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

-Nii-san va mourir ?

Sasori le regarda effaré. Se rendant compte que le petit garçon ne dormait pas dans son lit mais qu'il était réveillé et qu'il avait tout entendu. Pein était lui très gêné. Comment dire à un enfant que son grand frère adoré, le seule membre de sa famille restant, allait mourir dans dix ans sans le faire pleurer. Mais pour ça, il était trop tard. Le jeune Uchiwa avait déjà de grosses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et il répétait, son ton peiné montrant toute sa souffrance :

-Ni...Nii-san...va...mourir ?

Sasori voulait le rassurer et s'avança doucement vers l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Sasuke recula loin de lui, regarda à tour de rôle le chef et le marionnettiste et s'enfuit en pleurant. Il courut le long du couloir. Se prit Hidan mais n'y fit pas attention, se releva et repartit sous le regard étonné du ''religieux''. Le petit garçon passa devant le salon et aperçut Konan et Neko-ba qui parlaient au reste des membres de l'akatsuki. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il la referma silencieusement derrière lui et s'avança vers le lit. Sur celui-ci était endormit son grand frère. Le petit Uchiwa le regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il lui toucha la main et la serra contre la sienne. Il l'observa Itachi pendant un long moment puis laissa échapper un sanglot :

-Nii-san.

Il se mit à pleurer contre son frère. Il pleurait sa peine, sa tristesse, son angoisse. Il pleurait sa peur de perdre son grand frère mais aussi la perte de sa famille et enfin la peur de rester seul. Il pleurait et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il pleurait car il en avait besoin. Il pleurait car voilà des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Ses larmes étaient pour son clan, sa famille, ses parents, son frère... Il ne voulait pas croire cela. Il voulait que son clan revienne. Que ses parents revivent. Que son Nii-san ne soit pas malade. Qu'il ne puisse pas mourir. Qu'il ne meurt jamais. Qu'il reste avec lui pour son enfance, son adolescence... Pour la vie et même l'éternité. Qu'il rit avec lui et le console si il venait à être triste. Oui, il voulait garder son frère avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il voulait le retenir. Il voulait que son frère soit toujours avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir. Même si pour cela il devrait sacrifier sa vie pour essayer de sauver celle de son Nii-san. Et le petit garçon pleurait. Pleurait. Pleurait. Ses larmes coulant sur ses joues et tombant sur le torse de son frère assoupit.

-Sasuke ?

Le petit Uchiwa releva brusquement la tête et la tourna vers une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui l'observait tristement. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit un bras réconfortant sur les épaules de l'enfant. Celui-ci regardait toujours son frère, ses larmes encore présente sur ses joues. Konan lui prit doucement le menton et fit pivoter son visage vers elle. D'un geste doux, elle lui essuya ses larmes. Elle fit un sourire rassurant à Sasuke mais le petit garçon put tout de même voir l'inquiétude qu'elle essayait de cacher. La nukenin embrassa tendrement le front de l'enfant.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Est-ce que Nii-san va vraiment mourir ?

Konan se mordit la lèvre inférieur, gênée. Comment le petit Uchiwa l'avait apprit ?

-Tu sais... Dit elle doucement en cherchant les mots qu'il faut. tout le monde finit par mourir un jour ou l'autre.

-Mais, Sasori-sama a dit que Tachi allait mourir !

-Un jour, oui. Mais ce sera dans longtemps et tu seras assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul.

-Je ne veux pas que Nii-san meurt! Pleura le petit garçon. Je veux qu'il reste toujours avec moi !

-Ton frère ne mourra pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni après-demain.

-Quand alors ?

-Dans une dizaine ou vingtaine d'années.

-C'est loin ?

La nukenin rit doucement.

-Oui, assez.

-Alors ça me laissera le temps de sauver Nii-san !

-Sasuke, je ne crois pas que...

-Je sauverais Nii-san ! Je le guérirais ! Je veux qu'on soit ensemble pour toute l'éternité ! Pour la vie et pour la mort... sanglota-t-il.

Konan le serra contre elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui murmura-t-elle. Je ferais tout pour t'aider. Et puis ne gâches pas ta vie à ça. Neko-ba finira bien par trouver un traitement contre la maladie d'Itachi.

-Neko-ba ?

La jeune femme sourit doucement au petit garçon, se leva, prit la main de l'enfant, le fit lever et lui dit :

-Viens, je vais te faire un bol de chocolat chaud.

Le petit garçon essuya ses larmes et la suivit à la cuisine. Là bas, la nukenin prépara le chocolat. Sasuke, assit, la regardait faire, le cœur lourd. Les autres membres arrivèrent à leur tour, excepté Pein. Hidan vit Konan préparer quelque chose et commença à se plaindre faisant rire doucement l'enfant. Le ''religieux'' sourit et lança un clin d'œil complice au petit Uchiwa pendant que la jeune femme soupirait d'exaspération face à son immaturité. Elle mit devant Sasuke un bol de chocolat chaud. Celui-ci le prit et le bu. Les autres le regardaient inquiets. Sasori se mit à côté de l'enfant et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Celui-ci l'observa étonné. Lorsqu'il eut fini son chocolat, il le posa et Konan lui proposa d'aller dormir. Mais, Sasuke refusa et alla plutôt s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, suivit des membres de l'akatsuki. Le petit garçon prit la main du marionnettiste et le fit s'asseoir à côté de lui pour se coller contre son torse, recherchant de la tendresse et du réconfort. Tout le monde attendait. Ils ne savait pas quoi. Ils ne savaient pas qui. Mais, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre alors... Ils attendaient.

En entendant des pas, ils levèrent tous la tête et regardèrent Pein et Neko-ba s'approcher.

-Ca va. Assura le chef. Neko-ba m'a dit qu'Itachi était hors de danger.

-Oui. Continua la vieille dame. Mais, j'ignore quand il pourra se réveiller.

-Alors il est inconscient ? Demanda Kisame.

-Pas vraiment. Répondit la vieille femme. Je dirais plutôt qu'il est trop endormi. On a dut trop le forcer ces temps-ci.

Elle regarda intensément Pein. Celui-ci détourna le regard.

-Neko-ba ? Appela une petite voix tremblotante.

La vieille dame baissa les yeux et vit le cadet Uchiwa.

-Sasuke !

Elle courut le prendre dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

-J'étais sûre qu'Itachi n'aurait pas put te tuer ! Il t'as emmené ici avec lui ! Il t'as laissé en vie ! Quel grand frère attentionné tu as, Sasuke !

-Ba-chan, tu m'étouffes.

-Ah, oui ! Désolé.

Neko-ba posa le petit garçon à terre et l'examina.

-Comme tu as grandit ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère ! J'espère que tu seras aussi doux qu'elle et pas une espèce de grosse brute comme ton père !

-Papa n'était pas une grosse brute.

-Non, mais il était trop sévère et trop... Elle sembla chercher le mot qui convenait. Trop dur et il n'avait aucun humour !

Le petit garçon rit doucement. Pour une fois, il était heureux. Car il avait retrouvé ''sa grand-mère''.

Cinq jours étaient passés et Itachi ne se réveillait toujours pas. Sasuke était de plus en plus triste et tous les membres essayaient de le faire sourire. Sasori lui fabriquait des marionnettes et le réconfortait. Konan lui faisait des origamis et s'occupait de lui comme une mère. Pein le rassurait de temps en temps. Zetsu, lui, l'avait occupé en lui faisant pousser une fleur.

**Flash Back**

Sasuke pleurait. Il était triste. Itachi était toujours inconscient. Zetsu qui passait par là, vit ses larmes et décida de le consoler. Il alla chercher une graine, un pot de fleur, de la terre et de l'engrais puis revint dans le salon.

-Sasuke. Dit-il doucement. Regardes.

Il lui présenta le matériel et l'aida à planter la graine. Le petit garçon avait cessé de pleurer et était concentré à sa tâche. Une fois qu'il eut fini, l'homme-plante expliqua :

-Si tu t'occupes bien de la fleur. Si tu l'arrose tous les jours et lui mets de l'engrais. Elle va pousser et devenir magnifique. Et je te promets qu'Itachi finira par se réveiller.

Le cœur de l'enfant se gonfla d'espoirs et celui-ci s'occupa tous les jours de sa fleur, espérant que quand elle apparaîtra, son frère sera à nouveau sur pied.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Kisame avait rassuré le cadet Uchiwa en lui racontant les missions d'Itachi et ses capacités. D'après lui, l'aîné Uchiwa était bien trop puissant pour mourir. Kakuzu lui donnait de temps en temps sa part de déjeuné ou dîné pour le consoler. Et Hidan priait avec lui pour le rétablissement d'Itachi.

**Flash Back**

-Sasuke. Fit Hidan.

Le petit garçon regarda tristement le ''religieux''. Celui-ci lui sourit.

-Ca te dirais de prier avec moi Jashin pour qu'il soigne Itachi ?

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina.

-Oui ! S'écria-t-il.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Les membres de l'akatsuki faisaient tout pour aider le petit garçon et le consoler mais ils savaient que c'était Itachi dont il avait le plus besoin.

Voilà huit jours qu'Itachi était encore inconscient. D'après Neko-ba c'était normal. Pein et elle avait greffé au bras de l'aîné Uchiwa une seringue pour qu'il puisse se nourrir.

Le chef avait interdit au petit garçon d'aller dans la chambre de son frère et l'enfant devait dormir dans celle de Sasori. Mais, Sasuke, qui était vraiment inquiet, désobéit et se rendit à la chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il vit son frère, inconscient, dans le lit et courut vers lui pour pleurer contre son torse.

-Nii-san. Sanglota-t-il.

Il pleura un long moment puis observa son aîné en lui caressant d'un doigt le nez, les lèvres, les joues et lui défit sa queue de cheval pour y enfouir son visage. Il fredonna ensuite la berceuse que lui chantait sa mère avant qu'il ne s'endorme :

-Tais- toi, mon bébé  
>Sois sage, ne pleure pas<br>Dors, bercé par le fleuve sacré  
>Dors mais n'oublie pas<br>Mon dernier chant d'amour  
>Je serai dans ton cœur pour toujours <p>

Sa voix se brisa et il se remit à pleurer. Ses larmes coulèrent et tombèrent sur le visage de son frère. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de la main et ouvrit lentement des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de se souvenir et vit son petit frère. Il leva doucement le bras et sécha les larmes de Sasuke. Son cadet ouvrit les yeux et regarda son aîné surprit. Puis il cria :

-Nii-san !

Avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Itachi étonné, le serra seulement contre lui. Sasuke continuait de pleurer son nom. L'adolescent le réconforta et lui embrassa tendrement le front. Une fois que le petit garçon fut calmé, il avoua tout à son frère. Sa peur, ses peines... Les jours si tristes sans lui. Son frère l'écoutait et le regardait, attendrit par cet amour fraternel. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, un cri de surprise et une exclamation :

-Itachi est réveillé !

Tout le monde débarqua dans la chambre. Ils virent Itachi et Sasuke et sourirent. Le petit Uchiwa se leva et commença une danse de joie. Hidan fini par l'accompagner avec Konan et Kisame. L'homme-requin et l'enfant chantaient à tue-tête :

-Itachi est réveillé ! Itachi est réveillé ! C'est le meilleur !

Tout monde rit devant la joie du petit garçon qui réchauffait leur cœur. Konan courut vers la cuisine et revint avec un plateau avec dessus une tasse de thé vert et une assiette de dango. Itachi mangea le tout en observant toujours le petit garçon qui riait à présent avec Kisame et Hidan. Les blagues fusaient, les rires retentissaient. Et l'enfant criait sa joie :

-Nii-san est le meilleur ! Nii-san ne m'abandonnera jamais !

Et il se remit à danser. Il tournait sur lui-même puis laissait Hidan le soulever et le lancer dans les airs pour le rattraper. Lui et Sasuke se mirent ensuite à hurler :

-Jashin a sauvé Itachi ! Jashin est le meilleur !

-Quoi ? Dramatisa Pein. Je ne suis plus Kami-sama ?

-Kami-sama aux chiottes ! fit Hidan. Jashin est mieux. N'est ce pas Sasuke ?

-Ouais ! Jashin a sauvé Nii-san ! Jashin est trop fort !

Pein alla pleurer dans son coin devant cette injustice. Konan, ravie, se mit à rire. Kisame applaudissait. Sasori souriait. Kakuzu avoua à Itachi que c'était bon de le revoir. Et Zetsu débarqua dans la pièce en criant :

-Ta fleur Sasuke ! Regardes la !

Il montra le pot et tous virent une petite plante sortir de la terre.

-Tu vois. Fit l'homme-plante. Ce n'est ni Pein-sama, ni Jashin qui ont sauvés Itachi. C'est toi.

Le garçon ravit cria et sauta partout. Pein se remit à pleurer et dit à Sasuke :

-Je ne suis plus Kami-sama ?

-Si ! S'exclama l'enfant. Mais, c'est Nii-san le meilleur !

-Quoi ? Et Jashin alors ?

Itachi rit. Il fit signe à son frère d'avancer et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.


End file.
